


Welcome to Heaven, Severus

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, HP: EWE, Heaven, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, happy endings, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Severus couldn't be alive could he? He had died that night in the shrieking shack. Of course he was dead! But life followed him to where he belonged next.





	Welcome to Heaven, Severus

**Author's Note:**

> If i owned Harry Potter, I would live in a mansion
> 
> i don't live in a mansion ;)

The world became one big blur that night, like the whole world just stopped. He knew it was coming, he had known all along. There was nothing Severus could do to quell the Dark Lord's anger, he had found his best spy to have fallen in love with the enemy, the one and only Harry James Potter. This was it for him; he had reached the end.

The command to the snake was the last thing Severus would remember, but something was different. Before he opened his eyes, feeling well rested for the first time in 30 years, he was lying in a fluffy bed. Warm and kind scents of the room invaded his nose like amortentia had been used as an air freshener. Smells of Honeyduke's truffles and homemade apple cinnamon pie, it was far too cozy. 

His eyes flashed open, he was laying in a beautiful green bedroom with dark cherry wood furnishings. He was in a large four poster bed with astonishing green silk sheets, but that wasn't what woke him. A small tug on the silky pajamas he was wearing had woken him. "Are you awake Daddy?" a small little girl with golden orange curls falling from her face, emerald green eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Lily?" He asked.. how did he know her name? Had he been here before? Was this some kind of joke? He reached out and pet the back of the little child's hair. 

"Daddy said pancakes are ready." The little girl said as she bounced off, her pink tutu flopping around her waist. Severus sat up in the bed, surprisingly no pain withered down his neck or his back. Something was off. It was that moment he saw.. Harry. Harry was standing in the doorway with a messy apron and a mixing bowl, daughter wrapped around his leg. A beautiful white light surrounded them, almost like an aura. He had never seen Harry look so healthy. 

"Ah, look who's finally awake." Harry said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Severus asked with confusion. Whatever it was, he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Welcome to Heaven Severus, your very own personal Heaven." Harry smiled at Severus as their daughter ran back and piled onto the bed, snuggling up on Severus' chest. 

 

This was heaven.


End file.
